Funhouse
by Hazelthorn
Summary: Jemima and Electra are worried. Where are the Jellciles? Why aren't they in the Junkyard? Where could they be? Who has done this horrible crime? And why were two queens left behind? Jemima has a hunch.


**A/N- In the any P.O.V., the italics mean that she's seeing a flashback, or very personal thoughts. Like, say, who that person likes, what that person thinks about a certain character, jealousy, you get the picture!!! this is also a collab story with Tantamiri.**

* * *

*Jemima's P.O.V.*

I ran alongside my best friend, Electra, as we looked for someone.

As we looked for anyone......

Earlier today looked as normal as ever.

_I ran towards the cast list for the play Gus was putting up, Repo! The Gentic Opera._

_As I ran towards it, I bumped into someone._

_A very tall someone._

_A very lean someone._

_A very handsome someone._

_"Hi Alonzo," I sweetly forced out of my mouth._

_I was way to shy around toms I like, meaning, I was shy around a lot of toms._

_i had to act calm._

_Alonzo wasn't a new crush, and I had handled him well so far._

_I could handle one more encounter._

_"Oh, Jem! Hi," He said, sounding surprized to see me._

_I waved goodbye to him, I started running to the area where Gus posts cast lists, until I noticed we were running in the same direction._

_When Alonzo caught up with me, he said, "Hey! It seems like we're both going in the same direction, Why don't we go together?"_

_Before I had time to make up an excuse, or breath for that matter, he was grabbing my hand and running._

_It felt so right, my small, tiny, cold paw in his big, protective, warm one._

_It felt a bit too nice._

_Like I was floating in mid-air, with clouds surrounding us, and everyone else was gone._

_All I could see was him._

_It was wrong, me liking him._

_You see, he's five years older than me, and considered an adult._

_I was still a kitten._

_I was only 12, and he was 17, but I would be an adult by the next Jellicle Ball._

_You see, I was much more mature than other kits my age, and Old Deauteronomy liked that about me._

_He said that I get to do the mating dance early, because I would actually think about my future and pick a good tom, instead of wigging out and going to pick Tugger._

_Another thing about me and Alonzo, age-wise, is that Adults cannot date or mate kits._

_That's a Jellicle Rule._

_Even if he did like me, we couldn't date until the next Jellicle Ball, or else..........._

_Or else he could be exiled._

_Besides, he already had a queen._

_He has Cassandra. Yech!_

_For some weird reason, Cassandra hates my guts._

_And my soul, for that matter._

_When I finally snapped back to reality, Alonzo was shanking me saying, "Jem? Jem? Are you ok?"_

_"Fine." I replied, kinda spacely._

_That's when I noticed the crowd._

_Wow! A ton of people must've tried out for this._

_Alonzo, still holding my hand, pushed his way to the front of the crowd._

_I looked at the list._

_As usual, Gus started with the smallest roles, with an exception the the extras, first._

_Rotti Largo- Munkustrap_

_I didn't know he auditioned._

_Amber Sweet- Electra_

_Ok.......I'm sure she'll find that part to be fun._

_Luigi Largo- Plato_

_YOU GO BRO!!_

_Pavi Largo- Pouncival_

_.............  
_

_Blind Mag- Exotica_

_Dang! I thought I'd get that part._

_Nathan Wallace- Alonzo_

_I smiled._

_He wanted that part._

_Graverobber- Rum Tum Tugger_

_Figures!_

_Shilo Wallace- Jemima_

_I looked at Alonzo, who was beaming at me,_

_"Well," he said, "I guess we're going to spending a lot of time together." _

_I ran home before replying, joy filling my heart like air to a balloon._

*Electra's P.O.V.*

We (me and my buddy Jemima) kept running along, and I didn't bother talking to her. She was in her "flashback trance", and I had no right to interrupt. Ow, my legs are starting to hurt. Which reminds me..

_"Tugger! Leave me alone!" I yelped as he tried to take me to his room._

_I was the unfortunate victim of a date with Tugger, and I was too young to understand anyone's concerns._

_"Come on, Lec, geez"_

_"Ack! What are you doing?!" I clawed at him, and he was too vain to care further about his little date. Mehe, perfect! I turned and bolted, after feeling him swipe at my tail. Owee!_

_I didn't even know where I was going. Well, I did. The happy land of No-Tugger-Ville. If only that existed....I was a queen. No queen escaped his big mane and...suggestive smirk, along with uneeded comments. I did eventually reach somewhere. I didn't recognize it, though. Am I still in the Junkyard?! Oh, wait. There's Pouncy. A good citizen like Pouncy would never do something like leaving the Junkyard._

_"Hey, Pouncy. Who's den is this?"_

_"Hi, Leccy. You look a bit..ruffled. What happened?"_

_"Oh..hehe...Tugger being a perv...running...ow."_

_"Oh, wow." he paused. "I'm sorry?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. So, who lives there? I've never notoced it before."_

_"Oh that peuny place? Guess."_

_"Um, peuny? I'll guess that little magic dude."_

_"Spot on!"_

_"What's his name?"_

_"Mistoffelees. Or Quaxo. Only his mother can call him Quaxo. Whoeveer that is."_

_"Two names? Ah! I can barely rmemeber everyone in the Junkyard! And they only have one!"_

_"Then just call him Mistoffelees. Misto, if that's too difficult."_

_"I'm not a complete imbisul. Is he home?"_

_"Eh, maybe. Why?"_

_"If he's magic, maybe he can whip Tugger's cute little ass. Comprende?"_

_"Persinally, I don't think he would hurt Tugger. He's much too gay for him."_

_"Lovely. But, it's worth a shot."_

_"We never had this conversation.." _

_He bounded off impersonating James Bond, and I was left staring at the entrance of the little magical, two-named, possibly gay guy who could help me. I stepped up and knocked loudly on the door._

_"Yes?" A tiny voice sounded from inside, and I sighed._

_"Hi. I don't know if you know who I am, but it's Electra. I want you to hurt Tugger for me."_

_A long pause came before, "I know you. You're that cute little dark one that hangs out with Jemima."_

_"Um, that's me. Minus the cute. Pretty close, though. So, can you maim Tugger?"_

_"It would be unethical if you didn't have a good reason."_

_"Is attempted rape a good reason?"_

_"Um, I would think so."_

_"Good! Now whip his booty!"_

_"I don't think that would be smart. Some of the adults aren't too happy when I whip people's bootys."_

_"Well they can go crawl in a corner and knit a sweater."_

_"I don't think Old D can knit."_

_"You are impossible! Just give me your magic wand, and it'll be okay, gay-boy. Are we clear?"_

_"I'm not gay. And that attitude is going to get you nowhere, especcialy in the booty-whipping bussiness."_

_"I don't like you."_

_"Yes you do."_

_"Wha?"_

_"I bet you do."_

_"I've never met such a twit in my whole life!"_

_"A **cute **twit!"_

_"I've never even seen you!"_

_He opened the door and the obnoxious voice was matched up with a face. Stupid little guy. I thought he was lying. But, no no no. I already liked someone. It isn't morally right._

_"N-Now that's not fair."_

_"Oh, yes it is. Now, where did you last see Tugger?"_

_He walked a bit more away, and I attempted to control my knees from dropping. I failed._

_"Are you okay?"_

_No!_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, that-a-way! If he's looking for me..we never had this conversation.."_

_"Whatever. See you later cute dark queen that hangs out with Jemima."_

_"I have a name!! Bye little magical possibly gay kind-of cute twit. That didn't come out right."_

_I stuttered a little before sighing, giving up, and running away. I eventually found Jelly. Oops, I was late. I'm doomed. I was grounded. Figures. Woo-pee._

_"Can I at least see Tumble?"_

_"Fine. You know you two are so cute together.."_

_"Oh, shut up."_

_"You used to like it when I said that!"_

_"I'm a new girl." I said dramatically as I ran off to find my has-been crush. I **was **new, though. Who knew a little conversation could change someone entirely?_

Hey! I think that's Bomba.. Is Bomba that red? Or that tall? Or that...gone?

"Leccy, come on!"

"I thought I saw someone. Oh, well, it must've been a trick of the light." I said, studying my backgrounds.

*Jemima's P.O.V.*

We ran down the street, or what would be streets if the Junkyard was a human's hide-a-way.

We searched the whole Junkyard, which took thw whole day, which reminded me of a dark and fateful night....

_I ran down a dark alleyway, trying to find my way home. _

_It was creepy._

_It was spooky._

_And I wanted out!!_

_I heard voices all around me, like if I was watching the moon._

_Sometimes, I think the moon talk to me._

_I ran ahead, when I heard a particularly creepy voice calling my name._

_Suddenly, I realize where I was._

_I looked up at the big house, remembering the story._

_After Macavity was exiled, he wanted a house._

_A BIG house._

_So, he found a loving human, who owned a gigantic house, and he turned good, for the time being._

_He lived with the human._

_When he passed by the Junkyard, one day, he was altered._

_There, out in the front of the Junkyard, was Demeter._

_He did love her, but in a sick, twisted way._

_It was wrong._

_When he got home, rumor has it he killed his family, went to the Junkyard, took Demeter, and did some very naughty things to her._

_Things even the grown ups don't do._

_It made me shudder just thinking of that._

_What if he comes for me?_

_Everyone says I look a lot like Demeter._

_What if he thinks I'm Deme?_

_What if he takes me, and does those naughty things?_

_I couldn't bear to think of it._

_I ran off, and, after hours of searching, finally found home._

I had to think of every little detail to how I got there.

"Leccy?"

My best friend looked back at me, "Yeah?"

"I think I know where the Jellicles are. I have a hunch. Humor me."


End file.
